Die Welle
by hyndara71
Summary: Während einer Flugstunde entdeckt Major Sheppard eine Anomalie auf der Oberfläche des Ozeans. Antwort auf eine Oster-Challenge. Experimental-Fic
1. Tag 1

**Disclaimer:** _Stargate: Atlantis_ gehört MGM und SyFy und keine Ahnung wem noch alles. Nix mir.

**Author's Note:** Vielleicht ein wenig kompliziert, wie ich das gedacht habe. Daher vorneweg eine kleine Erläuterung: Diese Story besteht aus drei Teilen, geschrieben aus unterschiedlicher Sicht, behandelt aber das gleiche Szenario und beleuchtet es so von „Anfang" (sprich der Entdeckung) an.

**Zeit:** Erste Staffel

* * *

><p><span>Auszug aus dem Flugbericht von Major J. Sheppard:<span>

…

Über der südlichen Hemisphäre ließ ich Lt. Markham ans Steuer um, wie besprochen, einige weniger komplizierte Flugmanöver zu üben.

Das Wetter war klar und sonnig, einige wenige Wolken am Himmel. Sicht klar bis über die 1000 Meilen-Grenze, ohne Schleier oder sonstige wetterbedingte Verzerrungen/Spiegelungen. Leichter Seewind von Südwesten, maximal Stärke 2 ohne Böen.

Ca. 10 Minuten nach Beginn der Lektion meldete das HUD eine Anomalie auf der Planetenoberfläche. Ich gab Lt. Markham den Befehl, der Meldung nachzugehen. Zwei Minuten später dann erreichten wir die vom HUD angegebene Position.

Was dort auf dem Wasser schwimmt kann ich eigentlich nur als eine gewaltige Welle voller Ostereier bezeichnen, eiförmige, bunte Objekte, die dicht an dicht auf der Oberfläche des Ozeans schwimmen.

Wir entschlossen uns, eine Probe zu nehmen und ich übernahm das Steuer, um dieses Manöver auszuführen. Nach einer kurzen Absprache mit der Leitstelle erhielten wir das Okay und gingen auf Meeresniveau.

Ich öffnete die Heckklappe und Markham nahm einige dieser eiförmigen Objekte als Probe zur näheren Untersuchung. Aus der Nähe ist zu sehen, daß diese Ostereier tatsächlich wie Ostereier aussehen, bunt, teils mit Mustern. Die Probe übergaben wir bei der Rückkehr zur Leitstelle direkt an Dr. Morris, Leiter der Meeresbiologie-Abteilung.

Als ich wieder auf Heimatkurs ging bemerkte ich, daß diese Ostereier-Welle sich direkt in der vornehmlichen Strömung dieses Abschnitts des Planeten liegt. Da es die Hauptströmung ist, die auch die Basis Atlantis selbst kreuzt, vermerke ich hiermit den Ausruf einer Gefahr Stufe 2.

* * *

><p><span>Vorläufige Bemerkung des leitenden Meeresbiologen Dr. P. Morris<span>

Bei den eiförmigen Objekten, die Major Sheppard mir zwecks Analyse übergab, könnte es sich tatsächlich um Eier handeln. Da wir bisher noch recht wenig über die Flora und Fauna dieses Planeten im allgemeinen, speziell aber der des Ozeans wissen, kann ich allerdings eine mögliche Gefahr für die Stadt nicht ausschließen, sollten die, wie Major Sheppard sie nannte, Ostereier tatsächlich mit der Strömung wandern und dabei Atlantis im besten Falle passieren, im schlechtesten mit der Stadt kollidieren. Die schiere Menge der Objekte ist hierbei eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr, gefolgt natürlich von der Möglichkeit, daß die Eltern-Tier(e) den Eiern folgen. Auf den Aufnahmen, die Lt. Markham bei dem Überflug machte, war zumindest einmal für kurze Zeit etwas zu sehen, das an die Flucke eines iridschen Wales erinnerte. Zudem zeichneten sich in der Nähe der treibenden Objekte deutliche Schatten unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche ab. Torpedoförmige Schatten, also liegt der Schluß nahe, daß es sich um eine artähnliche Fisch- oder Walspezies handelt.

Zur Zeit kann ich Major Sheppard Entscheidung, Gefahrenstufe 2 auszurufen, nur zustimmen. Nähere Forschungsergebnisse folgen so schnell als möglich. Eine Kopie der Aufzeichnung habe ich zudem an die meterologische und die ozeanografische Abteilung weitergegeben zwecks genauerer Auswertung der Strömungsrichtung.

* * *

><p><span>Kurzbericht von Dr. Fukukashi, Leiter der Ozeanologie:<span>

Die neuentdeckte Anomalie treibt tatsächlich im klimatischen Hauptstrom des Planeten. Es wird dringend empfohlen, die Gefahrenstufe auf 3 zu erhöhen. Berechnungen zufolge können die Objekte binnen zweier Tage die Stadt erreichen.


	2. Tag 2

**Auszug aus der Mailkonferenz zwischen der Leitung der wissenschaftlichen Abteilungen, der Ozeanologie und der Meeresbiologie:**

_genius1 at atlantisnet. com_

Zunächst einmal, meine Herren, halte ich es für eine überzogene Handlung, gleich den Notstand auszurufen. Und dann – ich denke, ich muß Sie beide nicht daran erinnern, WER hier das Sagen hat. Sie haben mich beide übergangen – MICH! Und warum? Weil Sheppard ein paar alte Ostereier gefunden hat?

Meine Herren, ich denke, ich muß die Zügel wohl deutlich straffen, wenn Sie mich bei einer solchen Entscheidung übergehen. Das kann und darf nicht sein. Als Chef der wissenschaftlichen Abteilungen – und zwar ALLER wissenschaftlichen Abteilungen – obliegt es allein mir, irgendeine Defcon-Stufe zu empfehlen.

Rodney McKay

* * *

><p><em>pm43whales at atlantisnet. com<em>

Dr. McKay, ich denke, ich muß Sie nicht daran erinnern, daß Sie gestern nicht erreichbar waren, da Sie selbst die Ruinen auf P7J-564 haben untersuchen wollen. Nachdem Major Sheppard eine Empfehlung von mir wollte, habe ich ausschließlich getan, worum er mich bat. Sollte Ihnen das Ausrufen der Gefahrenstufe nicht gefallen, so liegt es allein an Ihnen, Ihr Veto einzulegen.

Im übrigen, die als „Ostereier" mittlerweile im Sprachgebrauch aufgenommen Funde sind tatsächlich selbst lebende Organismen. Wir haben uns also geirrt. Das allerdings könnte die Gefahr für die Stadt nur erhöhen. Ich muß Sie hoffentlich nicht daran erinnern, daß dort draußen riesige Fische ihrer Wege ziehen. Wie es aussieht ist eine der Hauptnahrungsquellen eben die neuentdeckte, eiartige Lebensform.

Wenn Sie sich genötigt fühlen, wie Sie es ausdrücken, „die Zügel zu staffen", sind Sie herzlich eingeladen, an den näheren Untersuchungen der neuentdeckten Art teilzunehmen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

P. Morris

* * *

><p><em>fukukashi at atlantisnet. com<em>

Ich muß mich Dr. Morris anschließen. Ihre Beschuldigungen uns gegenüber sind vollkommen haltlos. Sie waren nicht in der Stadt, wir wurden um eine Expertise gebeten und sind dem nachgekommen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Wenden Sie sich an Dr. Weir und Major Sheppard, wenn Sie sich über diese Vorgehensweise beschweren wollen.

Bye

Fukukashi, Sanjo

* * *

><p><em>genius1 at atlantisnet. com<em>

Jetzt sagen Sie aber bitte nicht, Sie wollen diesen unsäglichen Namen, den Sheppard sich da hat einfallen lassen, auch nur in Betracht ziehen, Phil? Und was soll das heißen, daß die Stadt wegen ein paar Fischen in Gefahr sein soll? Das ist lächerlich!

Erinnern Sie sich noch an den Sturm letzten Monat? Da WAR Atlantis in echter Gefahr. Aber doch nicht wegen einiger Eier, egal ob die nun lebendig sind oder nicht, und ein paar zu groß geratenen Forellen! Ich bitte Sie!

* * *

><p><em>genius1 at atlantisnet. com<em>

Mein lieber Sanjo,

ich denke, wir sollten das alle vielleicht nicht ganz so ernst nehmen, oder? Sie haben etwas überreagiert, ich habe ebenfalls überreagiert. Wir haben beide überreagiert. Belasssen wir es dabei.

Rodney McKay

* * *

><p><em>pm4whales at atlanisnet. com<em>

Sind Sie sich eigentlich im klaren darüber, daß Ihre „Forellen" es mit Leichtigkeit mit einem irdischen Blauwal aufnehmen könnten? Sie wissen von diesen Fischen, ich bin bereits vor MONATEN zu Ihnen gekommen mit der Bitte, eine flächendeckendere Erforschung durchführen zu können. Sie haben diese Bitte abgeschmettert mit der Begründung, es sei wesentlich wichtiger für uns, Ressourcen zu finden, um zu überleben als nach Fischen zu tauchen.

Nun, einmal abgesehen von der eventuellen Möglichkeit der Nahrungsgewinnung, die Sie dadurch verworfen haben, haben wir jetzt nicht genug Wissen gesammelt, um eine Gefahr für die Stadt ausschließen zu können. Wenn Sie in der Lage sind, bitte schön! Ich bin es nicht. Und solange ich nicht davon überzeugt bin, werde ich sicher nicht meine Empfehlung zurücknehmen.

Dr. P. Morris

* * *

><p><em>genius1 at atlantisnet. com<em>

Phil, ich kann mich nur wiederholen, ich sah und ich sehe keinen wirklichen Grund, Ihren Etat aufzustocken. Nicht jetzt! Sie sollten allmählich verstanden haben, daß das pure Überleben im Moment unsere vornehmlichste Aufgabe ist. Und zum Überleben notwendig ist die Energie. Was bedeutet, wir brauchen wenigstens ein ZPM. Ich verspreche Ihnen, sobald wir Kontakt zur Erde hergestellt haben, reden wir über die Aufstockung Ihres Etats. Möglicherweise wird sich durch das IOA eine Möglichkeit finden lassen.

Rodney McKay

* * *

><p><em>grauschwarze. kurzschnabel at atlantisnet. com<em>

Könnten nicht einmal alle mit dem Streiten aufhören – und Rodney, ich bitte Sie als Ihr Freund und Stellverteter, nicht jede Mail als Sammelmail zu versenden. Wir haben alle genug zu tun.

Was die Eierwelle angeht, so arbeite ich mit Sanjo zusammen. Und er hat recht! Diese Welle und was immer sich da in ihrem Schlepptau befindet, ist auf direktem Kurs hierher. Hänge ein paar Jumperaufnahmen an, die Major Sheppard dankenswerterweise gemacht hat.

Rodney, wir sollten das in Ruhe beim Mittagessen besprechen. Möglicherweise müssen wir wirklich evakuieren. Sie sollten sich die Aufnahmen ansehen!

mfg

Radek Zelenka

* * *

><p><em>hq at atlantisnet. com<em>

Ich möchte Sie alle bitten, heute um 2 Uhr pm in den Konferenzraum zu kommen. Die neuen Aufnahmen, die Major Sheppard von dem Phänomen gemacht hat, beunruhigen mich doch sehr, insbesondere dank der Prognosen von Dr. Fukukashi und Dr. Zelenka.

Elizabeth Weir

* * *

><p><em>genius1 at atlantisnet. com<em>

Elizabeth, glauben Sie mir! Da droht keinerlei Gefahr, es sei denn den Eiern selbst! Nachher werden wir ziemlich viel Rührei um die Stadt herum treiben haben und vielleicht ein paar Schalen auf den Auslegern draußen. Aber das wäre doch einmal eine sinnvolle Aufgabe für das Militär, diesen Schmutz zu beseitigen.

Lassen Sie sich nur nicht kopfscheu machen!

Rodney McKay

* * *

><p><em>pm4whales at atlantisnet. com<em>

Rührei? Eierschalen? Sind Sie noch zu retten? Lesen Sie die Berichte eigentlich, die ich Ihnen zukommen lasse, ganz zu schweigen von den Mails, die ich Ihnen übersende? Dr. McKay, ich habe schon mit vielen Ignoranten zu tun gehabt, aber Sie schießen da wirklich den Vogel ab! Ich habe Ihnen mehrmals geschrieben, daß Ihre Eier tatsächlich Lebewesen sind, es wird also kein Rührei geben. Ich habe Sie mehrmals auf die walähnlichen Fische dort draußen hingewiesen, Sie degradierten diese sogar zu Forellen!

Dr. Weir, ich übersende Ihnen eine Kopie dieser Mail und bitte schon jetzt um Entschuldigung dafür, aber momentan sehe ich wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit, mir Gehör zu verschaffen.

Zu der Konferenz werde ich weiteres Material mitbringen, um meinen Standpunkt zu bekräftigen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

P. Morris

* * *

><p><em>genius1 at atlantisnet. com<em>

Das wird ja immer schöner! Sie werden mich nicht übergehen, Phil, hören Sie? Ich bin Ihr Vorgesetzter! Und ich entscheide darüber, was eine Gefahr ist und was nicht!

* * *

><p><em>hq at atlantisnet. com<em>

Ich möchte Sie beide noch einmal an die gleich beginnende Konferenz erinnern. Dort werden wir alles nötige erörtern. Und, ja, Phillip, ich höre Ihnen gern zu.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Elizabeth Weir


	3. Tag 3

Funkmeldung Major Sheppard:

Befinde mich jetzt genau über der Welle. Himmel! Das sind mehr geworden! Und da sind diese Mega-Fische, die hier überall herumschwimmen. Wow!

Ich werde jetzt noch einmal Aufnahmen machen, aber … wenn ich mich nicht irre, wird die Welle in spätestens einer halben Stunde auf Atlantis treffen. Wir sollten wirklich die Fenster verrammeln, Grodin. Das hier ist … wow! Mucho viele Eier!

Und … kein Scherz, ich hab gestern nochmal nachgerechnet, weil McKay ja wieder gewettert hat, es ist tatsächlich Ostern auf der Erde.

* * *

><p><span>Durchsage von Dr. Elizabeth Weir kurz nach Erhalt des Funkspruches:<span>

An alle!

Ich möchte jeden einzelnen von ihnen bitten, sich auf die Ausleger hinaus zu begeben und dort sämtliche Türen und Fenster zu schließen und nach Möglichkeit zu verriegeln. Ich weiß, diese Anweisung kommt spät und wir haben nicht viel Zeit, aber ich hoffe dennoch, daß wir es schaffen werden, wenn wir alle zusammen arbeiten.

Anschließend begeben sich bitte alle Bewohner von Atlantis auf höhergelegenes Terrain und warten die Welle ab.

Ich wiederhole …

* * *

><p><span>Erste Meldungen:<span>

Hier Schneider von der Technik. Ich sehe die Welle! Oh mein Gott, das Ding ist gewaltig!

Besson hier, sie kommen! Der ganze Ozean ist voller … Eier!

Fielding hier, Peter, Sie sollten das wirklich sehen. Es ist … wow! Die Dinger sehen wirklich aus wie Ostereier – und sie kommen wirklich auf uns zu!

* * *

><p><span>Durchsage von Dr. Elizabeth Weir:<span>

Ich möchte nochmals jeden bitten, sich so schnell wie möglich auf höheres Gelände zurückzuziehen. Die Zeit drängt!

* * *

><p><span>Eilbericht von Dr. Rodney McKay:<span>

Elizabeth, ich möchte, daß … daß … meine Schwester soll meine persönlichen Dinge bekommen, hören Sie? Und meine Forschungen, bitte geben Sie diese in fähige Hände, fähigere jedenfalls als den meisten hier. Ich denke Colonel Carter sollte meine Forschungen weiterführen.

Elizabeth, wir werden sterben!

* * *

><p><span>Funkspruch von Major Sheppard:<span>

Wow! Die Welle trifft auf den ersten Ausleger. Das sieht gigantisch aus! Hey, Ford, sowas schonmal gesehen?

Da! Die nächste!

Hey, Leute, falls ihr was hört, diese Ostereier rollen über die Stege der Ausleger. Aber Schaden scheint nichts zu …

WOW! Einer dieser Mega-Fische, nein, Ford, wir benennen sie später, ist gerade aufgetaucht. Mh, ein Wal ist das allerdings nicht, nicht richtig jedenfalls.

Und die nächste Welle. Leute, die Eier rollen nur so durch die Stadt. Das sieht spitze aus!

* * *

><p><span>Kurzbericht von Dr. P. Morris:<span>

Vielen Dank nochmal für diese Möglichkeit, Dr. Weir, dies vorneweg.

Ich befinde mich hier auf dem nordöstlichen Ausleger, der gerade von der Welle getroffen wird. Glücklicherweise scheinen die walähnlichen Fische Abstand davon zu halten, die Stadt selbst in ihre Jagd miteinzubeziehen, sie bleiben auf sicherem Abstand.

Die Ostereier allerdings … Sie werden von der Strömungswelle, auf der sie seit ihrer Entdeckung schwimmen, getragen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hat diese Welle sich vergrößert, wenn sie auch weiterhin definitiv nicht gefährlich für die Stadt ist. Aber ihre Kraft reicht aus, um die Eier-Wesen auf die Ausleger zu spülen. Mittlerweile rollen … manche trippeln wohl eher, sieht aus, als hätten sie winzige Beinchen … über die Ausleger der Stadt in Richtung Mittelpool.

Es ist ein faszinierender, sehr farbenfroher Anblick, all diese bunten Eier, die die Stadt zu durchqueren versuchen.

Ich frage mich, welchem Zweck diese Wanderung gilt und hoffe, hier auf meinem Beobachtungsposten eine Antwort zu finden.

* * *

><p><span>Funkspruch von Major Sheppard:<span>

Die Eier sammeln sich jetzt alle in der Mitte der Stadt, am Pool. Was machen die da?

* * *

><p><span>Abschlußbericht:<span>

Wie sich herausstellte, gehört Atlantis wohl zur festen Wanderroute der als „Ostereier" bekannt gewordenen Meereslebewesen. Sie sammelten sich in der Mitte der Stadt, im Middle-Pool, und paarten sich dort.

Da Atlantis die letzten Jahrtausende auf dem Meeresboden versenkt war, ergeben sich daraus einige interessante Fragen, die zu beantworten sicherlich Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird.

Alles in allem ist dieser „Oster-Vorfall" glimpflich abgelaufen für alle Beteiligten. Dr. Beckett meldete einige verstauchte Knöchel und einen gequetschten Finger, ansonsten sind keinerlei Verluste oder Verletzungen zu melden.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir


End file.
